


Can you feel this?

by Ambercreek



Series: Fictober18 [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: “Can you feel this?” Tuesday asked, leaning Dusk’s body against a concrete slab as he inspected where the Hobgoblin had shot him.Day 1 - "Can you feel this?"





	Can you feel this?

“Can you feel this?” Tuesday asked, leaning Dusk’s body against a concrete slab as he inspected where the Hobgoblin had shot him.

The Exo Titan hissed and tried his best not to curl inwards. “I’m taking that as a yes.” The Warlock added on.

The wound didn’t look bad, at least for the outside. He could see on the other’s armor where the shot had got him. But he wasn’t dead yet, so it must have only grazed him.

Thank the traveler.

Plasma and Starlight were returning fire to the Vex. While Tuesday stayed with Dusk.

“Don’t worry, once we get out of here, your Ghost will heal you right up.” The way the Warlock had said it like it was meant to be more comforting to himself than the other.


End file.
